The present invention relates to a system and storage device for image processing, and an accessing method of the storage device, and more particularly to a system and storage device for generating an address of a specified area on a display unit and for accessing that address.
A conventional pattern image generation device for an image processing system uses a special counter to be set into a count mode that corresponds to the address patterns to be generated. For example, the device has modes of incrementing an address at every clock (e.g., video clock), incrementing an address in a block, and making a repetitive address identical in a plurality of signal lines. The device provides a function which is fixed in hardware.
In the conventional scheme, an access to a local data region (e.g., block) of, for example, 3.times.3 pixels, is processed by an exclusive hardware arrangement and an order pattern of input data is fixed. Moreover, the number of pixels to be processed is limited. Hence, when using a pattern other than a pattern which has been prepared in the hardware, high-speed processing becomes difficult. Since the frequency of an access to a memory in which image data has been stored is generally high, transferring all addresses at every access to the memory unnecessarily increases bus traffic to the memory. Thus, system efficiency and processing speed are degraded.